


Supply Closet

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-03
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: NoneSUMMARY: This is in response to Gary’s closet challenge. Basically, SG1 in a closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFic - Supply Closet

##  Supply Closet

Written by Amytie4856  
Comments? Write to us at [amytie4856@yahoo.com](mailto:amytie4856@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS: None 
  * SUMMARY: This is in response to Gary’s closet challenge. Basically, SG1 in a closet.  
  * G - gen, challenge response 



* * *

"And this is where we get our luggage, Teal’c," Daniel said as he spotted his gray suitcase and made a grab for it. 

"Indeed," Teal’c said and lifted up his large green piece of luggage. 

"For crying out loud Teal’c," Jack moaned. "Why would you possibly need such a large suitcase?" 

"So, how did you like your first flight, Teal’c?" Sam said as she shouldered her gray bag and began to follow Jack’s lead. 

"It was most informative," Teal’c said. "However, it was not my preferred method of transportation." 

"Here, here," Daniel said, then pinched his nose and puffed his cheeks out.

"Is this some Tau’ri custom for airplane travel DanielJackson?" Teal’c questioned. 

"Daniel! Stop that! You’re going to blow your ear drums if you keep doing that," Jack said. 

"What?"  

"Shit! Maybourne!" Jack hissed suddenly. "Quick in here!" 

"Sir?" 

"I don’t want to deal with him, Carter," Jack explained quickly while ushering the rest of SG1 into an airport supply closet. 

"What?" Daniel stated again. 

"Shhh!" Jack closed the door. SG1 had been flown to DC as part of a Congressional report on the Stargate project. Col. Maybourne attended as well, and unfortunately appeared to have taken their flight. Jack thanked his lucky stars they didn’t run into him on the plane. Lord knows he wouldn’t have been able to restrain himself. 

"Sir, doesn’t this seem a little…childish?" Sam asked. 

"And if Simmons where to show up at the airport we would…?" 

"Hide sir." 

"Yeah, I thought so." Jack replied. "Now, is there a light in here?" 

"Maybe over…" 

"Ouch!" 

"Sorry!" 

"Why does it seem so cramped?" 

"Maybe because it’s a closet, Carter." 

"No, I don’t think we’re alone in here." 

Suddenly a light flickered on and Jack smiled with accomplishment.  

"It looks like a closet of bathroom supplies sir," Sam observed. "I’ve never seen so much toilet paper." 

"What?" 

"Daniel! Stop doing that. I said you’ll burst your ear drums." 

"But my ears are clogged," Daniel practically whined. 

"Teal’c, your suitcase takes up half the closet. It’s small enough to begin with," Jack complained. 

"I am sorry, O’Neill," Teal’c said. 

"Well, Maybourne’s probably left. Let’s get out of here," Jack grumbled. 

Sam turned the knob then rattled it. "Uh, sir." 

"Don’t tell me we’re locked in." 

"We’re locked in." 

"I told you not to tell me that!" Jack growled. "Let me try." 

Jack grabbed the doorknob and rattled it violently, but it refused to give.  

"Great, Maybourne’s somewhere out there, we’re locked in here and I’m hungry!" 

"What?" 

"Hungry, Daniel, hungry!" Jack yelled.  

"Oh." Daniel reached into his pocket and offered Jack his bag of peanuts from the plane. 

"We could ask for help, sir," Carter pointed out. 

"Maybourne might hear, then we’ll never live it down." Jack replied. 

"I can use my staff weapon," Teal’c suggested. 

"You have your staff weapon on you?" Jack asked, flabbergasted. 

"Hey! My ears popped!" Daniel said cheerfully. 

"It is in my suitcase O’Neill," Teal’c replied. 

"That’s why the mysteriously large Jaffa suitcase," Sam said. 

"You can’t use your staff weapon here, though," Jack said, but he was tempted. 

"Maybe if I just lightly tap on the door, someone nearby would let us out," Daniel suggested.  

"Its worth a shot," Jack said.  

Daniel knocked and the door promptly opened. Maybourne grinned a toothy grin at SG1. 

"That’ll teach you for running away from me," Maybourne said, holding up the wedge he used to shut them in. 

Jack huffed. "You do realize this means war."

  

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Authors Comments: Thank you **so** much Meg.

* * *

>   
>  © July, 2003 I don’t own them. I wish I did! I’m just borrowing them for a  
> little. I promise to put’em back when I’m done with little harm done. Maybe  
> Gekko won’t even notice. Oh, and I didn’t make money off of ‘em either.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
